Meet Me in this Broken Place
by Plegarya-Phantom
Summary: Mikoto Suoh is fire that devours: violent, unstoppable, impulsive. She is water that flows: calm, sophisticated, meticulous. The two had been bonded by a thin thread spun by cruel fate. People say hatred is as passionate as love. Could her hatred for Suoh blossom into ardent love? (semi-AU)


Su_mmary:_

"I am used to people's condescending eyes looking down on mw so yours don't bother me at all." He told her once. Mikoto Suoh is fire that devours: violent, unstoppable, impulsive. She is water that flows: calm, sophisticated, meticulous. The two had been bonded by a thin thread spun by cruel fate. People say hatred is as passionate as love. Could her hatred for Suoh blossom into ardent love? (semi-AU)

Rating for this Chapter: T

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own K or any of the quoted songs that are mentioned and will be mentioned in this fanfic.

_Author's Note:_

Hey, people. First K fanfic! Hmmm. Guess you're all wondering who 'this girl' is. I ain't telling you yet! XD (HAHAHAHA!) I'll have the revelation on Chapter One. So who will it be - A Canon female character? A gender-bended male character? A male character pretending to be female? An OC? Ooooh, so many options~! You just have to keep on guessing, dears. Anyway, let me present to you...MAH FANFIC!

**Prologue: Mikoto Suoh**

* * *

_Oh I'm like a kid who just won't let it go_  
_Twisting and turning the colours in rows_  
_I'm so intent to find out what it is_  
_This is my Rubik's cube_

-Rubik's Cube by Athlete

* * *

Oi, Izumo, gimme a drink.

Hn.

I know, I know…geez, stop nagging. Was joking. Didn't come here to ask for some booze. I came here to talk. Let me just…sit on this chair.

Haah…school was a pain. Keh.

Hmmm…?

What? What did you expect?

…

I'm at my limit here, Izumo. Couldn't keep these thoughts to myself anymore. Who else could I tell these with? Ma and Pa won't listen to me. Hell, they do absolutely nothing but scream at each other like complete idiots and beat one another senseless afterwards.

Sorry. You know I have no one else to confide these to, right? You are my only friend.

Tsk. Shut up. I don't need any more people to fuck my life more. One friend is enough. 'Other friends'? Don't have those.

I don't have other pals in the neighborhood or friends in that damn school 'cause they're all nothing but jerks. Shitty fuckers. They'd look at me like I were some freak of nature or some sharp-toothed creature that would eat them up in one gulp.

Stop laughing. It's true.

I hate every single thing in that damn school. Everything. Who the hell loves school, anyway? Shit. School's nothing but a way to pass by time. Dunno why I still keep on attending it. It's pointless, after all. I've learned nothing from it but to hate it more and more each year…

The teachers…so boring. They keep calling my attention when I was in the middle of dozing off, even though I haven't done anything wrong. Huh? What do you mean it bothers them? I can't bother anyone when I am sleeping compared to when I am awake.

And my classmates. Every year, they get more annoying. They leave me alone but they never fail to tick me off. Never seem to shut the hell up. Laughing so heartily in chorus with that insanely stupid sound. 'Har-har-har'. Drives me to the edge and makes me want to punch them all.

Boring classes, strict teachers, stupid rules that should be followed without delay, annoying as hell classmates, assholes that provoke me in beating the snot out of them, student leaders that kept bitching at me for not being a good student and shit...

Ah…how troublesome.

Why the hell do I still stay in that school and attend year after year after year?

Heh. Maybe I just have nowhere else to go. That shitplace is better than being at home, staying at home. School's a way to escape that cursed house and all the misery in it…

Hmmph.

Hah.

'That woman you constantly speak about'…? What are you saying, Izumo? Who?

Dunno.

…

Oh. The Disciplinary Committee chick. Her...

Just my luck that she is my seatmate. A whole year sitting beside that arrogant Queen. How troublesome.

That woman. Glaring at me almost all the time with those damn grey eyes of hers and kept bickering and pestering me because of how I looked. Shit, she just kept goin' on and on like a fucking broken record. Then she would blame me for making her busy. I don't get her at all. I didn't tell her to keep her eyes on me all the time…

And our Geometry teacher gave us a pop quiz or some shit like that. A pair-work with our seatmate. Disciplinary Committee chick eyed me like I were some illiterate child. When I glanced towards her, she had already began answering the problems without my help. Not a problem though. Wasn't that better? I just sat there on my seat and watched her do 'our' work. Didn't matter. Hn. And she wrote my name on the paper even though I did nothing.

Like I give a fuck if she thinks I could not be of help to her.

Arrogant girl. Tch.

Her name? I can't remember. Forget it. Doesn't matter if you know her name or not.

The way she looks at me, the way her low-pitched voice sounds, her prim and proper Queen-like composure, the insults coming from that small mouth of hers…ahh, they are enough to piss anyone off. She's not even my type.

…

Hnnn…?

What do you mean, Izumo?

Were you even paying attention, hah? Just because she is a girl and I mention her several times doesn't mean I like her.

You think you know it all, do you? I'm not like you. I don't get attracted to just any girl I see or cross paths with.

I hate her…how-?

What?

Izumo.

I don't get you.

Tch.

I'm leaving.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

And there you have it. A ranting Suoh who had completely lost his like-I-give-a-fuck attitude. Cute, right? Sorry if OOC...I was experimenting on this. I wanted you have the experience on being Izumo who is talking to an enraged Suoh.

XD

_But how come this is just how he reacts? Who could have stirred such emotions inside him?_ (Okay, that's pretty cliche'...)

Please review- I'm all right with creative criticisms, not with comments filled with hate...comments that scream immaturity- I would like to know if you like it, hate it, love it or whatever~

Next chapter: Chapter One - The Grey-Eyed Lone Wolf.

Let us see who this Disciplinary Committee Chick is!


End file.
